


Тихо в лесу, только не спит...

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Camping, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Training Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: На этот раз Тацуми придумал очень особенный способ поднятия командного духа. Выживут сильнейшие!





	Тихо в лесу, только не спит...

— На этот раз лагерь будет не в Токио! — заявил Тацуми. — Как вы все меня и просили.  
Игроки поопытнее напряглись, ожидая подвоха.  
— Ух ты, на Окинаве? — спросил менее опытный и потому наивный и оптимистичный Сэра.  
— Будь реалистом, — строго сказал ему Тацуми. — Мы едем в горы.  
— Традиционный рёкан? — уточнил Джино. Иногда неплохо вспомнить свои японские корни, да и горячие источники полезно...  
— Нет, — хитро ухмыльнулся Тацуми. Эта улыбка хорошего не предвещала.  
— Тацуми, только не говори, что это какой-то кемпинг, — с подозрением прищурился Джино.  
— Хорошо, не скажу, — согласился Тацуми.  
Тут даже самые опытные игроки содрогнулись, хорошего явно не приходилось ждать, Тацуми опять что-то задумал. Курода уж было набирал в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы потребовать объяснений, как к Тацуми подбежала Юри и сообщила, что с арендой палаток всё получилось и палатки привезут на базу ETU, как и договаривались.  
— Палатки? — с плохо скрытым ужасом переспросил Джино. Спать на твёрдой земле, в которой наверняка копошатся черви, без ванной и без возможности повесить одежду в шкаф? Ну уж нет, такое совсем не подойдёт королевской особе, это хуже кемпинга! — Я, наверное, на этот раз не смогу поучаствовать в тренировочном лагере. В последнее время я ощущаю странную скованность в икроножной мышце...  
Тут Джино погладил ногу и продолжил: — Потому мне следует остаться в Токио под присмотром физиотерапевта. Самый ценный игрок команды должен блюсти форму.  
— Самый ценный?! — возмутился Нацуки. — Да я больше всех голов забил в прошлом сезоне!  
— Если бы я такие пасы всё время получал, и я бы забил, — сказал Акасаки.  
— Акасаки, зависть — плохое чувство, — ухмыльнулся Курода. Джино отметил про себя, что, похоже, юному Акасаки не даёт покоя его статистика.  
— Ваш тренер так старался и всё организовывал, чтобы вы провели лагерь в обстановке, которая поднимет командный дух, — прервал начинающуюся перепалку Тацуми. — А вы не показываете никакого энтузиазма. Хотите вы быть частью команды или нет?  
Кто-то пробубнил, что организовывала всё Юри, а тренер, наверняка, как всегда прохлаждался. Но тут выступил Цубаки.  
— Я хочу быть частью команды! — заявил он со своим обычным щенячьим энтузиазмом.  
— Что ж, тогда и я должен показать пример молодняку, — смягчился Курода.  
— Вот и отлично, решено! — хлопнул в ладоши Тацуми. — Понедельник в семь утра сбор тут. Мацу, не забудь сачок для насекомых!  
Мацубара тяжело вздохнул.

***  
Автобус со скрипом остановился у кромки леса, футболистов высадили, и шофёр пообещал вернуться через неделю, чтобы забрать тех, кто останется в живых. Это не обнадёживало.  
— Вокруг ни одного магазина, что мы будем есть? — спросил Сэра.  
— Что, чипсов уже захотелось? — поинтересовался Сакаи.  
— Есть будем то, что сами найдём! — провозгласил Тацуми. — Почувствуйте в себе первобытную энергию!  
— О, это же из рекламы шампуня, я тоже им пользуюсь, — обрадовался Киёкава, но тут же стушевался под суровым взглядом тренера — Тацуми явно не хотелось, чтобы все знали, что он цитирует рекламу.  
Футболисты гуськом двинулись в глубь леса по едва заметной тропинке. Идти пришлось минут пятнадцать, так что все успели насладиться припекающим солнцем, оттягивающими плечи рюкзаками с припасами, жужжащими вокруг насекомыми и запахом трав, на которые у Хотты внезапно проявилась аллергия.   
— Аокигахару напоминает, — тихо сказал Мияно.  
Сэра вздрогнул, а вот Джино городскими легендами было не пронять. Наконец они вышли к полянке.  
— А где тут туалет? — подал голос Цубаки.  
— Какой туалет, лес вокруг, чего тебе ещё надо! — махнул рукой Курода. Джино поморщился: ко всему прочему и антисанитария.  
— Только ты это, медведей берегись, если в чащу полезешь, — добавил Курода, ухмыляясь. Цубаки слегка позеленел.  
— Медведей? — переспросил он.  
— Ага, в таких лесах их полно, — авторитетно заявил Курода, как будто и не был городским жителем в третьем поколении. — Я знаю одно хорошее средство, как их ночью отпугнуть. Перед входом в палатку просто нужно повесить носки, в которых весь день ходил, и ни один медведь не полезет, гарантировано.  
На лицах товарищей по команде отразилась вся гамма степеней отвращения при мысли о старых носках Куроды.  
— Говоря о палатках, — начал Тацуми, — давайте сразу решим, кто с кем в палатке будет. Они двухместные. Ну, кто с Куродой?  
Призрак носков всё ещё витал над полянкой, так что добровольцем никто стать не спешил, все посмотрели на Сугие.  
— Я, — смело сказал он. Хотта похлопал его по плечу, хотя он как раз, из-за заложенного носа, мог бы и не переживать насчёт носков.  
Дальше распределение палаток двинулось живее, но тут дело дошло до Джино.  
— Вы же все знаете, с мужчинами в комнате я не сплю. И к палаткам это тоже относится, — сказал Джино.  
— У тебя нет выбора, палатки двухместные, — пожал плечами Тацуми. — Не получится кого-нибудь переложить, чтобы освободить место только для тебя.  
— Тем более, вдвоём надёжнее, вдруг медведи, — добавил Нацуки.  
Джино поморщился. В медведей он не верил, на 90 %. Но всегда оставалась вероятность...  
— Хорошо, Тацуми, палатку разделим с тобой, — соизволил согласиться Джино. И подумал про себя, что нужно устроить так, чтобы Тацуми лёг у входа, чтобы его, если что, медведь съел первым.

***  
Остаток дня прошёл в трудах. Нужно было ставить палатки, и даже самому Джино пришлось забивать в землю колышки, одновременно пытаясь пропускать мимо ушей громкие рассказы Куроды о том, как один знакомый его знакомого пошёл в лес и не вернулся, и только через год нашли покусанный медведями череп.  
— Для этого должен бы быть специально обученный человек, — пробормотал Джино, в очередной раз чуть не попав себе по пальцу.  
— Как успехи? — внезапно спросил подкравшийся сзади Тацуми, и Джино вздрогнул, всё ещё под впечатлением от историй про медведей.  
— Я хорош во всём, и палатки тоже строю идеально, — ответил Джино, совладав с собой. Он хотел добавить, что ещё лучше получилось бы, если бы Тацуми соизволил помочь, но Тацуми ускользнул «руководить процессом», как он выразился.  
После того, как палатки наконец были поставлены, у кого более, у кого менее удачно, Тацуми заставил всех собрать хворост для костра, не отходя при этом далеко от лагеря.  
— А в футбол мы вообще когда играть будем? — спросил Акасаки, продираясь сквозь кусты.  
Джино ничего не ответил, только поднял двумя пальцами с земли сухую веточку. Закки должен бы и сам понимать, что в футбол тут играть негде, и не задавать глупых вопросов.  
— Я верю в тренера! — пропыхтел откуда-то Цубаки, судя по звукам, застрявший между деревьями.  
Хвороста набрали как раз к ужину, Тацуми разложил костёр и пристроил над ним котелок. Потом он жестом фокусника расстелил на земле старое покрывало.  
— Складывайте-ка сюда всю еду, что принесли с собой! — сказал он. — Поделим на всех.  
— Это ещё почему? — возмутился Курода. — Я не нанимался кормить всех этих...  
— Кого этих? — осведомился Муракоши.  
Курода молча принялся выкладывать на покрывало припасы, его примеру последовали и остальные.  
Тацуми поделил на всех еду, к тому времени в котелке успела закипеть вода.  
Джино достался стаканчик сухого рамена, он залил его кипятком и принялся ждать, когда лапша набухнет.  
— Такого я, наверное, никогда не ел, — поделился он впечатлениями с сидевшим рядом на пеньке Мидорикавой. — Вот чем, значит, простолюдины питаются?  
Тот не ответил, ему достались батончики мюсли, и он жевал их со сосредоточенным и немного страдальческим выражением лица.  
— Слушайте, парни, а если мы сегодня всё доедим, что мы завтра делать будем? — тихо спросил Камеи.  
— Придётся как потерпевшим кораблекрушение съесть наименее ценного члена экипажа, — ответил Джино, оценивающе разглядывая примостившихся кто куда товарищей. Камеи побледнел и отошёл в сторонку.  
— Мусор собираем вот сюда, — сказал Тацуми, тряся пакетом. — Костёр потушить. И сходите в кустики, пока не стемнело, в горах ночь наступает быстро, ещё не хватало кому-нибудь ногу сломать.  
Джино брезгливо поморщился. В кустики! Надо, по крайней мере, идти первому, чтобы не наступить во что-то, куда уже сходили до него!  
Наконец настало время ложиться спать. В палатку Джино залез первым и упаковался в спальный мешок. На земле спать было твёрдо, клеёнка, которую постелили под палатку от сырости, совершенно не улучшала ситуацию. В палатке тонко зажужжал комар. Так что когда Тацуми наконец тоже пролез в палатку и стал укладываться спать, Джино был очень недоволен.  
— Тут комар, — сказал он.  
— Ничего, меня они не кусают, — беспечно ответил Тацуми.  
Понятно, наверное, боятся отравиться. Джино включил телефон и при голубом свете экрана с трудом убил назойливое насекомое. Если бы не его идеальное зрение и рефлексы, это бы не удалось! Простому человеку такое явно не по силам! Только Принц может...  
— Ложись спать уже, хватит шуршать! — прервал его размышления недовольный голос Тацуми.  
Пришлось так и сделать.  
Но сон всё не приходил. Теперь стало холодно. Джино несколько раз повернулся в спальном мешке, надеясь, что трение об мешок создаст тепло, но похоже, трение давало тепло только в теории и учебниках физики, а в полевых условиях принцип не работал.  
— Не вертись, я спать не могу! — пробурчал Тацуми из своего спальника.  
— Мне холодно, — ответил Джино, пытаясь вложить в голос обвинение Тацуми в том, что он специально устроил такой дурацкий лагерь, чтобы заморозить звезду ETU.  
— Ладно, иди сюда.  
— Куда? — удивился Джино.  
— И свой спальник тащи. Один расстегнём, другим накроемся, рядом теплее будет, — пояснил Тацуми.  
— Хорошо, но только на этот раз! — согласился Джино. Обычно он вместе ни с кем не спал, но теперь он чувствовал, что от холода его уже начинало потрясывать. Наверное, ему продали бракованный спальный мешок. Нужно будет сказать Юри, чтобы написала в магазин жалобу. Но это потом, а сейчас можно было пристроится под нагретый спальный мешок, и то, что Тацуми внезапно его обнял, ему даже понравилось.

***  
На следующее утро Тацуми сказал сворачивать палатки.  
— А потом опять собирать? — недовольно спросил Танба.  
— Нет, нам они больше не пригодятся, — бодро ответил Тацуми.  
— А как же лагерь?  
— А лагерь у нас в городе, который за этим лесом, — ответил Тацуми. — Почему, вы думаете, я вам вчера говорил далеко в лес не заходить? Чтобы вы раньше времени его не нашли! Вы же сами видите, тут в футбол играть негде. А какой смысл в лагере без футбола?  
— Да, какой вообще был в этом смысл? — взорвался Курода. — Ночевали в лесу как идиоты, от росы у меня теперь носки все мокрые!  
— Не кипятись ты так, конечно, был смысл! — успокоил его Тацуми. — Ведь теперь мы стали друг другу гораздо ближе!  
Тут он посмотрел на Джино.  
— Ещё как ближе, — подтвердил он.  
Всем пришлось заняться палатками.  
— Принц, а что это у тебя на шее? Красное пятно такое, — спросил проходящий мимо Ишигами.  
— Комар укусил, — ответил Джино.  
— А отпечатки зубов такие, будто медведь, — заметил Ишигами.  
Джино выразительно посмотрел на него.  
— Шутка, шутка! — замахал тот руками. — Меня тоже комары вчера кусали. Злющие они тут!  
— Да, очень. Если привязать кого-нибудь к дереву и оставить, они могут и всю кровь выпить, — светским тоном заметил Джино, поигрывая верёвкой от палатки.  
Ишигами понятливо кивнул, прижал палец к губам и отправился паковать вещи.  
Джино застегнул молнию спортивной куртки, чтобы шея не была видна.  
На этот раз лагерь был не таким уж и плохим, хоть ночёвка в палатках всё же не для него.


End file.
